Le chant d'une vie
by Obernan
Summary: Si on ne se croit pas humain on ne peut pas l'être, cela fait longtemps que les shinobis ont cessé d'y croire, longtemps qu'ils s'abandonnent à tout sauf à ce choix dont on les a privés. Et il y a bien longtemps qu'Hatake Kakashi essaye de s'en défaire.
1. Chapter 1

Tic, toc, plouf ! Pierre, roche, terre. C'était le parcours de la pluie. Un cycle continuel qui venait se perpétrer dans les oreilles de n'importe quel être vivant. C'était l'hymne de la vie, de la naissance et de la purification. Hatake Kakashi ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais il avait apprit à la connaître et à s'habituer à sa mélancolie. La pluie était l'histoire de toute une vie. Le commencement, la croissance et une fin. Si les goutes de pluie étaient des hommes, elles auraient finit par ne plus tomber et cela depuis longtemps. Cela aurait été une espèce éteinte qui se serait fossilisée ne laissant que traces et souvenirs. Mais une question trottinait alors dans la tête du ninja : « qui étaient les ninjas ? ». Une espèce, une personne, une chose vivante ? Beaucoup de documents feront d'eux une organisation, les politiciens des armes, les gens des brutes sanguinaires et les enfants, des héros. Mais Kakashi savait très bien qu'il n'y avait de véritables héros en ce monde, car ils étaient tous passés de l'autre côté de la vie, une vie parallèle à la notre. Et bien meilleure.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait renoncé à son village natal, trop banal à son goût. Un homme portant du sang sur ses bras et cela dès son plus jeune âge avait-il été privé de son choix plus que son humanité ? Kakashi ne le pensait pas, mais d'autres plus puissants l'affirmaient à travers des codes bourrés de morales, de bouquins et de discours emmêlés de promesses et de gloires. Il se souvenait, quand il était enfant et que ses jeunes yeux remplis d'admiration voyaient ce héros qu'était son père partir au front, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à toutes les têtes qu'il devra couper pour combler les fautes de ses supérieurs. Et bien sûr, le petit être fragile qu'il avait été acceptait les explications savoureuses que lui lançaient les gens en lui disant « La gloire ça se mérite, en éclatant des tronches et en aidant son village ! ». Mais il s'était persuadé du contraire après maintes expériences telles que les guerres et l'horreur de la bataille. S'apercevoir que la vie d'un ninja était un enfer n'était pas chose facile, mais se croire ninja « et » seul rendait la situation plus difficile. S'accepter en tant qu'homme et avant tout en tant qu'être humain était impossible pour un shinobi, et sa propre intolérance se résumait à une vie étrangement douloureuse et lasse.

Pour ceci, Hatake Kakashi fils d'Hatake Sakumo, avait quitté son village le 5 mai de la 18e année précédent la mort du Yondaime. Godaime Hokage lui avait donné son accord, brisant le précepte V du code ninja certifiant que tout shinobi quittant son village serait automatiquement considéré comme déserteur et ainsi poursuivit par les forces spéciales. Apparemment, la vieille Tsunade avait tenu promesse : personne n'était à ses trousses à part son propre passé qui ne cessait de le harceler.

Pour le simple espoir de guérir ses blessures et d'apaiser sa douleur, il avait tout abandonné : son toit, ses amis, tout ce qui tenait encore sur ses pieds. Aujourd'hui, le voilà à errer continuant néanmoins à servir Konoha par l'intermédiaire de renseignements pouvant lui être utile par la suite. Il savait très bien pourquoi il en était arrivé là et ne voulait plus se faire de reproches. Il essayait d'avancer, avec un fardeau qui lui est dû sur le dos depuis plusieurs années déjà.

_Tic…toc…plouf ! _

Cela ressemblait vaguement rires enfantins qu'il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'entendre.

_Tic-toc-plouf ! _

Le ciel grisâtre savait pleurer, il était certainement plus humain qu'Hatake Kakashi ou bien même que tous les ninjas.

_Tictocplouf… _

Le chant s'évanouissait et les shinobis n'étaient toujours pas des hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les gens, voilà mon deuxième chapitre ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise !

___________________________________________________________________________

La brûlure du soleil devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Kakashi commençait à traîner légèrement des pieds sur le sol ensablé du désert. Le vent ne l'épargnait pas non plus : les rafales ne manquaient pas de l'atteindre en plein visage, le fouettant sans relâche et cela avec le masque de tissu noir. Ses yeux noirs scrutaient de temps à autre la fine line d'horizon en espérant apercevoir un le divin signe de l'espoir : un village ferait l'affaire mais il était très peu probable qu'il puisse en trouver un à moins d'une bonne vingtaine de bornes. La plupart du temps, il se forcer à avancer tête baissée, pour ne pas voir ce signe qui ne viendrait jamais ou très tardivement. Ses sandales étaient jonchées de poussière jaunâtre et de boue séchée, à l'origine noires, elles étaient à présent marron. Il était seul parmi une étendue, seul le vent semblait réprimer sévèrement l'intrus qui résistait à son courroux.

On pouvait qualifier le désert de jungle, c'est ce que le ninja pensait à ce moment précis. S'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles consistants, il y avait ce souffle qui vous freinait. S'il n'y avait pas de bêtes sauvages, il y avait les hommes de tribus nomades qui sillonnaient les terres arides dans l'espoir de recueillir des visiteurs « égarés » pour ensuite en faire des esclaves ou de précieuses rançons. Et le plus trépident dans cette affaire était que Kakashi n'avait plus aucune protection diplomatique quelle qu'elle soit, sauf ses armes le défendaient désormais.

Ce souffle était toujours là lui, et il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver si bien qu'il se retenait à peine de donner des coups dans le vide. Arrivé en haut d'une dune, il contempla le paysage qui l'entourait : rien n'avait changé, apparemment il devait tourner en rond mais le shinobi en doutait fortement. Il s'accorda un moment de réflexion en humidifiant ses lèvres du peu de salive qu'il lui restait en bouche. Son environnement n'avait pas changé, seule sa position l'avait été. C'était peut-être une bonne chose de bouger, mais dans quelle sens ? C'était la question qui remuait depuis quelques minutes les méninges du shinobi. Sa gorge, ses jambes, sa peau, tout son corps le brûlait, il était sans doute perdu mais aucune raison valable de s'arrêter. Il continuerait jusqu'à l'épuisement ou même pire.

Après un dernier préparatif moral, il dévala à grande vitesse la pente, soulevant un amas de poussière au passage. Il était fatigué et sans vivres, il fallait qu'il atteigne une réserve d'eau d'ici la nuit tombée ou bien la mort le cueillerait au passage.

Les heures étaient passées, le soleil peinait à se coucher, cédant sa place à la lune. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante et saccadée, sa démarche irrégulière et lourde. Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver cette satanée eau, et ses sens étaient à présent fous. Il ne distinguait plus le nord du sud, ni le ciel de la terre. Le visage fiévreux, les yeux noirs vitreux, il ne pensait plus qu'à aligner désespérément un pied devant l'autre et à tenir en équilibre sur ses deux jambes, comme quand un enfant apprend à marcher. S'il tombait, il était mort. Personne ne viendrait le récupérer. Seuls les aigles s'attarderont sur sa dépouille comme sur la carcasse d'un animal. C'est là qu'il comprenait : son père s'était suicidé, lui se serait perdu en tentant de rallier son seul espoir. Quelle idée de vivre loin de son village ! Mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être traiter encore comme un esclave plus longtemps. Il sourit nerveusement mais malgré une envie de rire pressante, ce sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'un projectile qu'il devina être une pierre, le frappa en plein dos le projetant ainsi sur le sol.

_Merde…_

Tsunade n'aurait-elle pas tenu sa promesse ? Ou bien les conseillers s'en seraient mêlés ? Kakashi sentit le sable brûlant lui brûler le visage ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Bien que son cœur bâte la chamade, il fut trop faible pour être inquiet ou même sur ses gardes. Il ferma alors les yeux pour pourvoir se concentrer sur ses agresseurs qui se trouvaient maintenant juste derrière lui. Il entendit alors des sortes de rires, environ deux timbres et accents différents, plusieurs odeurs bien distinctes… Il poussa inconsciemment un faible gémissement qui attira l'attention. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à reconnaître le goût métallique du sang. Il sentit alors un coup dans ses côtes qui le souleva légèrement avant de retomber lourdement sur le sable. Il se fendit la lèvre pour retenir un râle de douleur. Il était encore beaucoup trop arrogant pour parvenir à montrer un seul signe de faiblesse, avec un peu de recul, cela pouvait très bien être ridicule mais pas pour un ninja. Il ne voyait rien, sa vue était trouble, il entendait toujours ces voix autours de lui, comme une tourmente. Ce ne fut que lorsque que son bourreau s'écarta légèrement de lui qu'il finit par lâcher sa lèvre qui était à présent en sang. Il entrouvrit ensuite la bouche pour avaler le peu d'air qu'il arrivait à absorber tandis qu'on lui assena un autre choc qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'il put retrouver connaissance. Sa tête était lourde, et la brûlure du soleil n'avait toujours pas disparue. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir dormi pendant des décennies entière, d'avoir été en état de stase. Ce n'était pas le coup qu'il avait reçut qui était le plus dur, mais le réveil. Il toussota ce qui fit vibrer sa gorge sèche. Il se sentait brûlant et sale, il ne savait pas où il avait atterrit ni qu'est-ce qui s'était passé après avoir perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir ses paupières closes, il vit avec étonnement qu'il était étendu sur un tapis, dans une tente. Il entendait le chant barbare du vent qui sillonnait et soulevait le sable comme pour le mélanger à l'air. Seul le soleil éclairait, quelques rayons parvenaient à filtrer l'épaisse toile de l'abri. Kakashi était encore trop faible pour pouvoir lever la tête et se poser les questions utiles, tout ce dont il s'était rendu compte était qu'il n'avait plus ses armes, ni son gilet vert de protection. Pas étonnant quand on a été fait prisonnier d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'était.

Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. L'odeur de la sueur, de la hargne, du sable et de la chaleur. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il savait que le silence était aussi craint que la mort en elle-même sans parvenir à mettre en alerte ses sens. Des sens, il en avait six dont un qui lui était spécifique (l'instinct ?), et plus développés que n'importe quel être humain donc ce n'était pas ça qui lui manquait. Il avait besoin de repos et de réfléchir. Malheureusement ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour saisir l'occasion d'exaucer ses souhaits.

« Merde ! », lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux avaient très vite identifiés le type de structure dans lequel il était cloîtré, mais ils avaient omît un détail. Il se trouvait bien dans une hutte de nomade. Son regard partit soudainement dans tous les sens, repassant recoin après recoin, angle après angle, objet par objet. Quelque chose coinçait, il en était certain. Les peuples nomades du désert étaient reconnus comme étant adeptes de la barbarie, vendeurs d'esclaves, maniant le vice et la ruse aussi bien que les armes. Kakashi se souvenait sans vraiment réussir à recoller les images dans le bon ordre. Ils l'avaient donc emmenés (suivant la logique des choses), après l'avoir trouvé et affaiblit d'avantage qu'il ne l'était ? Des odeurs et des sensations lui revinrent pour reconstituer le contexte. Le sable qui lui brûlait la peau, la pierre polie, ses côtes se fracturant sous l'impact d'un coup. Rien de très bon. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée.

Il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici au plus vite, sinon il allait finir à la solde de gens à la réputation malsaine. Il s'était foutu dans une drôle d'affaire en prenant congé de son village abandonnant ainsi la protection diplomatique que son statut lui conférait. Mais c'était le prix de sa liberté. Après avoir prit son élan, il essaya de se redresser. En vain, il oublia que ses côtes endommagées lui mèneraient la vie dure pendant un bon moment.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous surmener, Hatake-san. »

_Hatake-san ?_ Ces mots qui furent prononcés mirent la confusion dans l'esprit du blessé. Cette voix grave et douce avait un accent légèrement étranger, un accent qui semblait être né d'une alliance entre le sable et le vent. Kakashi avait longtemps été fasciné par la question d'accent, surtout quand il était enfant, quand son père lui parlait de sa voix grave et timbrée. Parce que Hatake Sakumo avait eut cet accent qui avait fait le bonheur des oreilles de son fils. Après sa mort, en étant adulte, il s'était toujours demandé s'il avait cette même tonalité dans la voix, par simple curiosité. Mais très peu le lui affirmaient tout simplement car le fils ne tenait pas à ce qu'on le compare trop à son paternel. C'était peut-être par pudeur, lui-même n'en savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet là.

L'homme, entouré de ce qui se trouvait être sa garde personnelle, était grand et robuste. Il était tout de noir vêtu, sa peau tatouée couleur cuivre semblait briller dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux étaient faits d'un mélange glacial et de calme. Kakashi ne disait rien, il contemplait avec indifférence le chef nomade qui se tenait devant lui tel un conquérant sortit victorieux d'un combat. Ils avaient une certaine allure ces hommes-là, s'était toujours dit Hatake. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

« Je me nomme Tora Kuroi Kiba, mais vous me connaîtrez plutôt sous le nom du chef Toku. »

_Kuroi Kiba ? Croc noir ? Eh ben, les crocs multicolores deviennent une sacré mode !_ironisa Kakashi, une faible pensée pour Shiroi Kiba, le Croc Blanc.

Les hommes nomades avaient eux-aussi des noms bizarres, au lieu d'avoir deux noms, ils en avaient trois. Au moins avec eux, le tri à la morgue n'était pas long… Toku poursuivit :

« Veuillez pardonner mon fils pour son tempérament brutal, il est jeune et n'avait pas encore eut affaire à un ninja jusqu'ici. »

Pas de réponse, Kakashi fixait toujours le plafond rougeâtre de la tente sans ciller d'un œil. Pour être brutal, son fils l'avait drôlement été. A ce moment là, le ninja avait eut la tentation de lui rétorquer qu'il avait été lâche de frapper un être sans défense et en plus de cela affaiblit. Mais les bons esprits savent toujours se retenir.

« Venez-en au fait, vous m'avez fait prisonnier, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui va suivre… »enchaîna le ninja sur un ton sarcastique.

Le nomade esquissa un sourire. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier, surtout quand on a été capturé. Les bourreaux qui s'étaient montré très « aimables » jusqu'à présent pouvaient très bien retourner leur veste.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Hatake Kakashi-san. Vous n'êtes pas destiné à être vendu au _marché_ mais comme _rançon_. »

Toku adaptait toujours ce ton catégorique lorsqu'il parlait. Pas de colère ni de haine. Aucune expression dans sa voix. Une banalité presque commune des ninjas.

« Vous savez, le monde est semé d'embuches qu'il se faut d'éviter. C'est ce que font les animaux et les hommes. Ceux qui laissent l'eau couler et la pluie tomber sont déjà morts.

Je le savais déjà Toku-san, déclara le ninja masqué. »

Un autre rictus. Faire allusion à la pluie quand on ne l'a jamais vue était quelque chose d'idiot, mais les hommes se fient à ce qu'ils croient. La pluie de tombe pas, elle se déverse. Décidément, ces nomades étaient très peu (ou très mal) informés. Eux qui étaient habitués à la sécheresse, n'étaient apparemment pas faits pour subir de grosses tempêtes. Bien que les hommes soient tous égaux aux yeux de la nature, ils faisaient néanmoins partis d'une seule et même espèce qui pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

« Et pour ne pas tomber dans les pièges, il nous faut trouver des astuces et des ruses. Et comme vous l'auriez deviné, notre ruse n'est autre que vous.

Intéressant…»

Kakashi préférait ironiser la situation, c'était la meilleure manière de s'en sortir. Il serait donc utilisé comme une sorte de rançon au cas où il y aurait des tentions avec Konoha. Mais ce que Toku ne savait pas c'était que son captif était toujours ninja de Konoha certes, mais il ne bénéficiait plus de sa protection.

Il était dans un drôle de pétrain…


End file.
